


burnt out

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, TASM2, The Amazing Spider-Man - Freeform, dane dehaan - Freeform, harry osborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt out

and all he feels  
and in all our pain  
he feels more  
the instrument of his demise lies in his hands  
he cries out  
for the other  
but

but the other does not come to his aid  
for the sticky rope of his  
was broken  
by the only one of their past  
and he has fallen

to the depths

of another universe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to leave prompts  
> the link to my tumblr is in my bio  
> but its ayebluecanary


End file.
